Inertia Creeps
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: Long-distance relationships seldom work, but then the chasm between two people isn't nearly as wide when another acts as the bridge between. Written for a threesome prompt and then re-written for clumsy grammar. Not one of my better ones, I'm afraid :


Title: Inertia Creeps  
>Fandom: Hellsing<br>Author: n0t_again  
>Chars: Seras, Integral and Alucard or perhaps, the Dumb Blonde, the Smart Blonde and the Freak. <em>Everyman<em> characterizations are fun :)  
>Genres: body-snatching smut<br>Warnings: moi? 'tis tame.  
>Words: 657<p>

Summary: Creativity still counts in seduction :) Vampires chewing gum, dig it.

_All copywritten characters are the sole properties of their respective owners. No money is being made and no infringement is intended._

"Only you would get gum in your hair, really! Quit ripping your hair out on my floor – it simply grows right back, simpleton!", Sir Integral Hellsing growled impatiently from her massive desk.

"Yes, Sir, but I can't get it out," Seras Victoria whined, yanking ineffectively at the pink mass stuck fast at the back of her undead yet very blond head. The former police-woman-turned-vampire had forgotten all about the pink wad in her mouth when the sun came up and then she went dead for the day...

The Mistress of Hellsing pinched her nose in annoyance and supreme irritation. If she was going to get any sense out of the fledgling vampire, she was going to have to deal with the gum. But it was never just gum... never. The former Voivode of Wallachia always saw to it, somehow...

"Come here and kneel.", Integral pointed coldly at the tiles at her feet, her bespectacled gaze brooking absolutely no rebellion.

The long thin fingers pointed to the emptiness at hand and with it Seras felt the inertia of her mistress's power moving slowly up her spine. When her bare knees hit the chill tile, a strange nexus of wills hit her hard, her chest and belly full of strange, various blue-black tendrils, twisting like fire in her still veins. Her Master's fingers twisted hard in her dark little bird of a soul, seeking... and what Alucard wanted, he eventually found a way to obtain. The dark blue eyes of her Mistress forged against the girl's own watery red orbs, and how could the fledgling know her Master's carmine fire was blooming like ichor in the pits of her open, hijacked soul?

Her mistress's eyes were upon her, seeing this _something __else_ within. Taking a handful of the spiking blond hair sharply, twin-manifest sounds spilled from the girl as Integral forced her neck back suddenly, too hard. The awkward hard kiss banged the police-girl's lips wide, forcing her fangs to erupt in hot desire. Wait... this cold, vicious woman had a tongue in her own mouth and Seras was not resisting; rather she was licking hard at her subjugation, whining and twisting in abject need! What the bloody hell?

Seras had a split-second to quail at the thought of what such a trespass might earn her in terms of dungeons and chained, starved eternities, then her Master's possession burned like fire up her spine, his wicked conflagration scalding her dead insides, driving his invading animus like a bonfire through her lips, making her fangs nearly scream with pent-up frustration and driving bloody desire.

When the moaning undead girl felt a will not her own to pull her Mistress down on top of her and ride the icy woman screaming into gore and delirious sexual glory, the sudden feeling of a gun's muzzle in her short-ribs was the surprise that set them all free. The stuttering booms a split-second later were almost as painful as the metal tearing her cold flesh. A small wad of blond-fuzzy pink gum bounced off the police-girl's ample if now well-ventilated bosom; Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates-Hellsing had one wicked aim.

"Ouch."

"Officer Victoria, no more gum. Even if Alucard insists." Integral narrowed her eyes with conviction.

"I will not be so nice next time, _creature_." she said wholly for Alucard's benefit as Integral noted his hellish crimson light dissipating from his apprentice's spatter-shocked face.

"Yes ma'am.", groaned Seras as she slowly pulled her bloodied corpse up-right. At least her Master could have closed up her wounds on his way out, dammit, the dripping and bloodied fledgling thought dismally to herself as she stumbled out of the study.

Deep below in the dank earth, the Nosferatu Alucard could still feel his own Master's tongue conquering his stolen mouth. Smiling in dark desire, he closed his mad red eyes with a groan and came.


End file.
